warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki 53 articles since August 6, 2010 This Wiki is for all those people who love Warriors and the cats of the Clans. Here people can write and create their own Warrior Clans and cats, as well as write stories for them. Creating Warriors Articles Please keep this place clean since viewers of all ages are going to read here. When writing and article plase put the Clan's name as a last last nam example: Firestar ThunderClan instead of just Firestar. That way everyone knowns what group the cat is from and if their are repeating names, the viewer knowns which one is which. When writing a clan name please cappitle the C in Clan exapmle: ThunderClan instead of Thunder clan or Thunderclan. Crossover are okay around here too, just don't kill off any one else cat or any of the ones in the Clans without perimsion from the creator. Also don't change anyones Clan or character without asking. If the character's name is going to change the make the artiles brearing the finaly name the character will have. If an user decides to change the character's name exaple: Fireheart to Firestar the ask an Administrator or delete the old name so their aren't too many not used articles around here. Fanon Wiki Users Aniju Aura: creator of Warriors Fanon Wiki and Administrator. Over 200 edits since August 2010. Smoketail88: second to join Warriors Fanon Wiki. Over 160 edits since August 2010. Daisypetal: third to join Warriors Fanon Wiki. 1 edit since August 2010. LostGod2000: fourth to join Warriors Fanon Wiki. Over 5 edits since August 2010. Phillies: fifth to join Warriors Fanon Wiki. Over 5 edits since August 2010. Warriors News Alright everyone, since Warriors Wiki doesn't want us to use their warriors pictures I have draw some to start us off with. they aren't as good as the Warriors Wiki's but we can use them here. There's no rules like apprentices layouts or warriors layouts. All of these can bee used for any can no matter the rank. You can save the layouts but don't change them. Add your character's features and remember to save as your character name before uploading it here. Check out our Layouts at Pictures Layouts. Have fun and be creative! Your Warriors Fanon Bureaucrat and Administrator Aniju Aura. Hi guys! Smoketail88 here, telling you some changes to our database! First of all, we re-vamped our Main Page and added some new features recently, like the 'Fanon Wiki Users' and the 'Warriors News' sections. More articles have been created and we now have 12 Clans! We have 3 articles under the Warriors Stories category. That won't add up to 29 but we have other pages, too. Our administrator Aniju Aura edited our menu so you will now find new URL pages. We've also changed up our news format, now a user will be writing like I am instead of a message. Hope you guys like these changes! Smoketail88 15:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse